lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Broken Seal
Availability Once you enter Melphina. Has to be done before leaving the Aqueducts! Quest Details A Knight of Melphina in the pub has a message: Roberto wants to talk to you. You will find him in the palace. The leader of the Order of Melphina wishes to seal the remnant Last Leaf in Crookfen. You will be automatically sent to Crookfen upon accepting. Just find the three poles sticking out of the ground that have energy waves emanating from them and defeat the boss at each one (Ruler of Mystic Arts at location Q-17, Ruler of Shields at M-12 and Ruler of Weapons at G-6). Upon sealing the last one you will get a cutscene and your reward. When Roberto and Ophelia argue after finishing the quest, you must make a choice. Siding with Ophelia is a requirement for At Hatred's End. The choices here are part of a major decision you have to make; see Roberto vs Ophelia for details. Reward * Azure Orb (Rush can use Evocations) Dialogues Pub Gossip: Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "So there's supposed to be something the Imperator sealed out in the great swamp... Problem is, the seal's broken. Could be the entrance to some other world... ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Everyone has things in their past they'd like to seal away. I can't even count how many things I'd like to forget..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "So there's supposed to be something the Imperator sealed out in the great swamp... Problem is, the seal's broken. Could be the entrance to some other world... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Some things are just meant to be left alone... No need to be bringing all this up now, right?" : Gossipy Girl: "Monsters are popping out of it!" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Rumor has it that in a certain moor, the Imperator used his powers to seal the entranceway to another realm. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "What a useless bastard. Why didn't he just destroy it to save us grief?" : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...I think he would have, if that had been an option." Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "So there's supposed to be something the Imperator sealed out in the great swamp, but now the seal is broken. Maybe it's the entrance to another world... That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Once one enters another world, most likely they can't return. Alright, beloved daughter, don't go to the swamp until I say so!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "So there's supposed to be something the Imperator sealed out in the great swamp... Problem is, the seal's broken...oops! An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph...harumph! The Imperator - another one of my rivals! ...If he were still alive, that is." : Passionate Miner: "Riiight." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "So there's supposed to be something the Imperator sealed out in the great swamp... Problem is, the seal's broken. Could be the entrance to some other world... ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "And so I've a mind to go seal it myself! Now, don't try to stop me or anything! Gahahahaha!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "People are saying that in a certain moor, the Imperator used his powers to seal the entranceway to another realm. What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? The Imperator defeated and sealed every dangerous thing in the world." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "In a certain moor, the Imperator used his powers to seal the entranceway to another realm. Isn't that exciting?" : Bartender: "Only the ignorant wish to see what is behind forbidden walls." : Trendy Girl: "You're not even the least bit curious?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "According to my sources, in a certain moor, the Imperator used his powers to seal the entranceway to another realm, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I smell adventure!" Undelwalt : Qsiti Chaperon: "It is rumored that in a certain moor, the Imperator used his powers to seal the entranceway to another realm. This is the talk of the town, my lady." : Bartendress: "I am no fan of moor, but I am drawn to the one in Melphina. There are no words to describe its beauty." : Qsiti Chaperon: "Indeed." Quest Dialogue: Beginning of the quest... : Knight of Melphina: "Pardon my intrusion, but I cannot help but notice that you look to be handy with a blade... Please speak with Commander Roberto of the Order of Melphina. We have been beset by a number of troubles that require the skills of one sure of sword. If you would lend your help, speak with him at the Palace of Melphina." So we go to the Palace of Melphina. : Roberto: "I am Roberto, commander of an order of knights in this region, the Order of Melphina. From your bearing, I see you must be an accomplished adventurer. With that case, I would make a request of you. To the northwest of this town lies the cursed bog, Crookfen. For long years, its evil has been sealed by a Remnant. Yet of late, the Remnant's seal fails, siring monsters from the flow of dark power. At once, we of the Order have sent scouts to examine the seal. None have yet returned. Would that I could add others to the search, but the town must be defended, and we have no men to spare. So, I ask you—would you come with me to Crookfen and restore the broken seal?" :: Rush: "Uhh, can I think about it?" :: Roberto: "No—you have no need to apologize. I knew of the folly of such an unreasonable request from the start. That said, if time bids you change your mind, let me know." : or: :: Rush: Sure, I'll help out! :: Roberto: "Ohh! To see such a fine and just youth...! You honor me with your cooperation. Let us head to Crookfen with haste." So we travel to Crookfen, and Roberto joins for now. : Roberto: "We seek the Remnant Last Leaf. Its broken seal is surely the source of this wicked wind. If we can stem the tide of that evil, the prayers of the Forest Maidens should reach the Remnant and restore the seal. Time is of the essence. Let us make haste!" Each of the Last Leaf, upon examination gives this: "The Remnant's seal is broken! You are buffeted by a wave of dark energy!" After restoring the seal, "The seal seems very strong." After restoring all three seals... : Marsha: "The wind...the flowers... the unceasing flow of water... In the name of the Remnant Last Leaf, let the wicked souls of the dead be purified and return to the heavens... Rush Sykes. I truly thank you. The Forest Maidens express the highest gratitude." : Roberto: "We were able to complete the sealing ritual without incident. Without your assistance, Master Sykes, heaven knows what could have happened... The seal is repaired, yet our wayward comrades have yet to be found. This weighs heavily on my mind... But for now, let us return to Melphina." Back at the Palace... : Ophelia: "Commander, we've waited and waited, but there has yet to be any word from our lost men. While we've worried about the seal, fiends have plotted against us, right under our noses..." : Robert: "Ophelia, calm yourself. Do not forget the place of a knight of the Order of Melphina." : Ophelia: "But, Commander! A group of suspicious characters dressed in black was seen leaving Crookfen! At your leave, I shall depart at once to arrest the blackguards and bring them to justice! Their evil deeds must be brought to light!" : Roberto: "Ophelia. The Order is meant to be the country's shield, not its blade. If you were to abandon the people at a time like this, who would protect them? Life must always be your top priority. Our duty now is to find our lost men without further delay. This is no time for vengeance." :Ophelia: "But...!" : Roberto: "Ah, Master Sykes. Forgive me. This is my subcommander, Ophelia. Please excuse our indiscretions just now." :: Rush: "(Looks like they want me to say something...)" :: Rush: "Saving lives is job #1." :: Roberto: "See? Master Sykes agrees. Ophelia... With all that's happened, I certainly understand your feelings. But this is not the time to let passions rule our judgment." :: Ophelia: "..." : or: :: Rush: "Don't let them get away!" :: Ophelia: "Exactly! Any miscreants who think they can deceive the people of Melphina should be shown no quarter!" :: Roberto: "Hmmm... Certainly, Master Sykes's opinion does have merit..." : Olebeag: "Roberto, this issue can be discussed further at a later time. For now, let us be grated for young Sykes's assistance in restoring the seal." : Roberto: "Oh, yes! Master Sykes, take this as a token of our gratitude." : Olebeag: "Valiant youth... I too express my gratitude." Quest Log Completed: # Roberto of Melphina asked me to go to Crookfen to check out the Last Leaf's seal. It broke or something and monsters are everywhere. # Thanks to Forest Maiden Marsha, the seal is all good. Woot! No more monsters in that area now! Category:Quests